Don Rosa's Duck Family Tree
Donald Duck Family Tree, later reprinted as The Duck Family Tree, and best-known as Don Rosa's Duck Family Tree, is Don Rosa's most notorious version of the Duck Family Tree, done in the form of a large illustration. It features Sir Stuft McDuck, Sir Swamphole McDuck, Sir Eider McDuck, Sir Quackly McDuck, Malcolm McDuck, Seafoam McDuck, Sir Roast McDuck, Molly Mallard, Titus McDuck, Quagmire McDuck, Angus McDuck, Jake McDuck, Fergus McDuck, Downy O'Drake, Matilda McDuck, Scrooge McDuck, Hortense McDuck, Quackmore Duck, Della Duck, Donald Duck, Mr Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, Goosetave Gander, Pintail Duck, Humperdink Duck, Elvira Duck, Daphne Duck, Gladstone Gander, Lulubelle Loon, Eider Duck, Fethry Duck, Whitewater Duck, Clinton Coot, Gertrude Gadwall, Fanny Coot, Luke Goose, Gus Goose, Gretchen Grebe, Cuthbert Coot and Cornelius Coot, and, as “friends of the family”, Daisy Duck, April, May and June and Gyro Gearloose. Description This version of the Duck family tree, including nearly all of the Duck relatives created by Carl Barks (with the exception of Susiebelle Swan and Mehitabel Mudhen), features three main "trunks": the Clan McDuck, the Duck Family proper, and the Coot Kin. Inspired by Carl Barks's second Duck Family Tree and Mark Worden's Duck Family Tree, it incorporates characters from the latter while using the family relations from the former, with the additional change that Gus Goose's mother Fanny is, to Rosa, a niece of Elvira Duck rather than a daughter of hers. Due to publisher interference, Fethry Duck was added to the tree despite Rosa's unwillingness to include Fethry's existence in his headcanon, while Ludwig von Drake was instead absent. Rosa created two other Duck Family Trees; Don Rosa's Duck Family Tree Sketch is the first draft of what would become the present tree, also including birth dates and a few more characters and thoughts; Don Rosa's second Duck Family Tree is a remake of the tree, sold as a print at conventions, where Ludwig von Drake is present as Matilda McDuck's husband and Mr Duck's face is not obscure (although his name remains blank). Additionally, Michel Nadorp's Duck Family Tree, Chris Moreno's Duck Family Tree and Donald Duck's Big Family are all close remakes of Rosa's tree with a few details altered. Behind the scenes Don Rosa's Duck Family Tree was released in July of 1993. In English, it was made available in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #600, in the various collected editions of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck and in the Don Rosa Library. el:Το Γενεαλογικό Δέντρο των Ντακ του Ντον Ρόσα fr:Arbre généalogique it:Albero Genealogico sv:Kategori:Kalle Ankas släktträd Category:Stories Category:Family Trees Category:Illustrations Category:Molly Mallard stories Category:Sir Stuft McDuck stories Category:Sir Swamphole McDuck stories Category:Sir Eider McDuck stories Category:Sir Quackly McDuck stories Category:Malcolm McDuck stories Category:Seafoam McDuck stories Category:Sir Roast McDuck stories Category:Titus McDuck stories Category:Quagmire McDuck stories Category:Angus McDuck stories Category:Jake McDuck stories Category:Fergus McDuck stories Category:Downy O'Drake stories Category:Matilda McDuck stories Category:Scrooge McDuck stories Category:Hortense McDuck stories Category:Quackmore Duck stories Category:Della Duck stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Mr Duck stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:Goosetave Gander stories Category:Pintail Duck stories Category:Humperdink Duck stories Category:Grandma Duck stories Category:Daphne Duck stories Category:Gladstone Gander stories Category:Lulubelle Loon stories Category:Eider Duck stories Category:Fethry Duck stories Category:Whitewater Duck stories Category:Clinton Coot stories Category:Gertrude Gadwall stories Category:Aunt Fanny stories Category:Luke Goose stories Category:Gus Goose stories Category:Gretchen Grebe stories Category:Cuthbert Coot stories Category:Cornelius Coot stories Category:Daisy Duck stories Category:April, May and June stories Category:Gyro Gearloose stories